


No Pain, No Gain

by misura



Category: Koi Cha no Osahou | Tea for Two
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man, Nagomi's really fired up about your sister," Tokumaru said, stretching.</p>
<p>"That's one way of putting it," Hasune said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



The problem, briefly, was this:

"A bruised wrist," Hasune said, his air that of a man who is only mildly apologetic to be the bearer of terrible, horrible, no-good news. "She's not allowed to do karate for at least two weeks."

"But I trained extra hard," Nagomi said. Not quite pouting, but way too close, Tokumaru thought, after all -

"It's just one tournament," he said. "Sheesh, Nagomi. And hey, maybe you should be glad your arch-rival's not going to be there. I mean, it's not like you've ever beaten her."

Hasune offered him a look that suggested that, while Tokumaru was cute and loveable, his behavior might on occasion be considered annoying, irksome and idiotic. Tokumaru scowled back at him.

"But I would have beaten her for sure this time!"

"I'll tell her you send her your best wishes for a speedy recovery," Hasune said, putting down his tea bowl. "That might cheer her up a bit. She's quite sad to be missing the tournament."

"I bet she is," Nagomi muttered darkly.

 

"Man, Nagomi's really fired up about your sister," Tokumaru said, stretching.

"That's one way of putting it," Hasune said, reaching for him.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Come here."

 

"That," Hasune said, "is a very big smile for someone who's forced to spend the weekend at home because of a bruised wrist."

"Nagomi-chan really sent me her best wishes?"

Hasune considered. "I think she definitely looked forward to meeting you again," he offered.

Kotoro's smile became a little brighter. "Oh. There's another tournament in two months. I'm sure I'll be able to participate then."

"I suppose I should be glad you like the person who is likely to become your sister-in-law."

"She's just so cute."

"It must run in the family."

 

"Hi," Nagomi said.

Hasune took in her flushed face, the multiple shopping bags and the not particularly cute or frilly clothes she was wearing. "Good day. You must be here to see my sister."

"I was out shopping, and I just thought she might be a bit lonely."

"I see," Hasune said.

"And we're not friends or anything, but, well." Nagomi coughed. "She's still your sister."

"A state that will likely continue for some time."

Nagomi fretted a little. "Will she want to see me, do you think?"

"I'm sure she'll be glad of some company other than mine," Hasune said. "It's very kind of you."

 

"Nagomi and your sister?" Tokumaru laughed. In the background, someone yelled - Hasune decided Tokumaru was probably at the dojo, which was a little inconvenient. "You're kidding me, right?"

"They seem to have a certain chemistry," Hasune said. "To be honest, I'm sure I want to go into Kotoro's room right now. I might see something that cannot be unseen."

"Dude, don't say stuff like that. I mean, that's my little sister you're talking about. Bad enough I caught her checking out my porn once - no way I want to imagine her kissing some other girl."

"That is an interesting reaction," Hasune said.

"At least if it was a guy, I could beat him up if he broke her heart, you know?"

"My sister could probably beat you up with one arm tied behind her back. She's very good."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I shouldn't be this old-fashioned," Tokumaru said.

"Not quite the point I was trying to make."

"What _was_ the point you were trying to make, then?"

"Not so much a point as a question, really," Hasune said. "How would you feel about double-dating?"

 

"Finally, Nagomi-chan gave me her phone number. I'm so happy I could cry."

"Imagine," Hasune said, smirking, "what she might have given you if you'd actually _broken_ your wrist instead of just bruising it."

Kotoro threw a pillow at him with her good hand.


End file.
